Amelia Amos et le nouveau Poudlard
by Sasa1833
Summary: 45 ans après la mort de Voldemort, Amelia fait son entrer a Poudlard et découvre a son grand étonnement l'école a énormément changer. Cherchant a comprendre pourquoi, elle sera confronter a un mystère dangereux. Mais tout mystère n'est pas seule, notre jeune rousse s'avère avoir un secret plus lourd que le monde lui même.
1. Poudlard expresse

_**Note de l'auteur.**_

_Amelia Amos est un ancien personne que j'ai créés dans le passé auquel je me suis beaucoup attacher. Normalement plus vieille et plus mure je décide de la rendre jeune et peu dégourdi dans l'histoire que va suivre. Ici l'histoire est inventer au fur et à mesure et chaque chapitre ne sera pas poster temps que le suivant ne sera pas fini d'être écrit. _

_Lors des premiers chapitres, vous remarquerez sans doute des erreurs dans l'écriture des noms de personnages ou de lieux. Mais c'est tout simplement parce que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter, ni vu les films donc je ferais de plus en plus attention au fur et à mesure de j'écrirais les chapitre._

_Je remercie les auteurs qui ont écrit des histoires avant moi sur ce site pour me permettre de trouver de l'inspiration pour écrire mon histoire._

_Dans cette histoire vous trouverez du mystère, des tragédies et certes de l'amour par moment sans pour autant que cela soit extravagant. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_PS : L'histoire se déroule 45 ans après la mort de Voldemort. On retrouve surtout les petits enfants de nos héros._

_PS2: merci au critique pour m'avoir aider à règle se problème chronologique._

**Poudlard expresse.**

Une petite limousine noire, aux vitre noir se gara devant cette célèbre gare qui fait partit d'une célèbre liste de lieux historique qu'Harry Potter a pu emprunter lorsqu'il allait à Poudlard. Oui et maintenant, comme qui dirait que cela est son tour. Une porte de la limousine s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir une jeune fille de 11 ans aux cheveux d'un rouge profond aux yeux marron. Un homme habillé en chauffeur sorti également de la voiture pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille.

-Attendez mademoiselle, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous ouvre la portière attendez au moins que je descende vos bagages.

La gamine fit oui de la tête un peu ennuyeuse, regardant tristement l'entrée de la gare avec une légère angoisse. Dire qu'elle allait dans moins d'une heure entrer dans un train et rencontrer des inconnue qu'elle allait devoir côtoyer tout une année. Le chauffeur tendit une petite cage avec une ratte blanche aux yeux rouge bien enrobés, dormant paisiblement sous la paille de sa cage. Cette bestiole ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte qu'elle avait été dans une voiture pendant des heures entières. Regardant sa bestiole, le chauffeur fini de descendre ses valises.

-Ça y est nous pouvons y aller mademoiselle.

Toujours silencieuse la gamine fit un autre signe de tête de son approbation et entrèrent tous deux dans la gare. Il y avait énormément de monde, cela était assez inquiétant et flippant. Tout ce que voulait la jeune fille était de faire demie tour et retournée dans la limousine. Le chauffeur mis ses bagages sur un chariot et prit par la main la gamine pour qu'elles le suivent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, tout se passera bien. Vos parents sont passé par là après tout.

-certes… mais ils ne sont pas là… Réplica-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au voies de trains et cherchèrent la 9 et la 10. Une fois trouver, ils avancèrent jusqu'à devant un pilonne dont l'heure était accrocher juste là. La gamine serra la main de son chauffeur et recula.

-Courage miss Amos, comme la dit vos parents il faut marcher vite droit devant.

-Ne m'appelle pas miss. E ne veux pas que les autres me regarde.

-Ce qui serait normale miss. Je vous tiens, et resterais avec vous jusqu'au train.

Puis il l'a traina entre les deux voies à toute vitesse pour foncer contre un mur de brique, mais comme prévue, aucun choc, de la voie qui était entre la 9 et 10 ils étaient à la vois 9 ¾. Emerveiller sur le moment, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle était arrivée devant le train qui allait la conduite à sa future école. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se laissant trainer par son chauffeur qui avançait entre les futurs passager et leurs parents. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de donner ses valises à un gars qui les mettait dans un wagon. Elle s'inquiéta soudainement pour ses affaires, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme qui était en train de les prendre pour les ranger, puis son chauffeur tendit ses mains pour prendre la cage de sa ratte.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas miss Amos, Glottinai ne se rendra même pas compte qu'elle a quitté la maison. Rassura le chauffeur.

-Oui mais… elle est tellement nerveuse… je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi dans le wagon.

-Vous pouvez, mais il faudra nous la donner une fois arrivé pour qu'elle soit mise dans votre chambre avec vos affaires. Expliqua la personne qui prenait ses bagages.

-Merci.

Une fois les bagage embarqué, le chauffeur la conduit devant une porte d'une des wagons et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Il est temps de se dire au revoir miss.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler miss.

-Je sais… je suis désoler que vos parents n'ont pas pu venir.

-Ils ne viennent jamais de toute façon… je pourrais revenir pour les vacances ?

-Cela dépend de vos parents miss.

Elle soupira, restant un moment silencieuse puis fini par enlacer son chauffeur avec douceur. Celui-ci l'embrassa également mais sagement.

-Vous allez me manquer Charles. Nos balades à la campagne également.

-A moi aussi miss, mais vous verrez… cela se passera plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Bon voyage Miss.

Il cessa ensuite cet acte approcher puis la fit reculer en douceur pour la pousser dans le wagon.

-N'oublier pas, il faudra vous changer dans le wagon avant d'arriver à l'école.

-Merci Charles… au revoir.

-Au revoir miss. Je reste jusqu'à que votre train part.

Et la jeune fille entra alors dans le wagon et parcourra les couloirs. On peut dire qu'il y avait du monde, cela en était un peu stressant. Comment un train pouvait contenir autant de monde que ça ? Elle remercie ses ancêtres de ne pas lui avoir donné le défaut d'être claustrophobe, elle en mourrait. Difficilement elle réussit à passer le barrage d'élève qui parcourait le couloir. Elle prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de continuer à avancer pour trouver un wagon vide… en espérant trouver un wagon vide plutôt. Bien que cela luis semble peine perdue. Elle avança un peu. Elle entendit un wagon s'ouvrir derrière elle, des gars qui s'emblait s'énerver était en train de se disputer. Puis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte voilà que tout d'un coup elle se fit pousser par derrière et tomba par terre laissant échapper la cage de gloutinia des mains. Quelque chose lui était tombé dessus était c'était lourd. Très lourd, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, puis elle comprit que c'était quelqu'un quand elle sentit la personne s'agiter sur elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… vous m'écraser ! Pousse-toi !

Mais comme si la personne était sourde d'oreille celle-ci continuait à se bagarrer sans faire attention à elle. Elle sentit ensuite un autre poids sur elle qui écrasait ses poumons cette fois. Commençant à paniquer, elle réussit a rempli ses poumon.

-ARRÊTER !

Sa voie retentissant dans le couloir, les poids au-dessus d'elle se stoppa et se dégagea ensuite. Enfin ses poumons libre elle respira à nouveau normalement et toussa un peu pour forcer un peu l'aire. Puis elle se releva, une main venue l'aider à se relever.

-Vraiment désoler, on ne t'avait pas vue.

La personne qui lui tendue la main était un gars aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert, 13 ans, l'air bien sûr de lui-même s'il était désoler. Il me regardait d'une façon, non pas qu'il cherchait à savoir s'ils m'avaient blessait mais plutôt qu'il s'assurait que je n'étais pas blesser pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

-C'est ça excuse toi, et vient la que je puisse continuer à te mettre la racler de ta vie. Dit une voie qui était derrière le garçon

Après m'avoir relevé et lâcher la main le gars se tourna vers un autre jeune homme de 13 ans aux cheveux châtain aux yeux bleu et l'air teigneux et téméraire. Tous les deux se foudroyaient du regard comme s'il pouvait vraiment se tuer avec.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'on a fait mal à cette fille, crétin. Dit le cheveu brun.

-Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire ! Réplica les cheveux châtain. Toi comme moi, on a des choses à régler ! Et je veux les régler maintenant !

-Non, on les règlera à l'école… et se sera un combat à mort… sans baguette !

-Aucun problème ! Je te défie même dans la forêt interdite !

Voyant que limite ils l'avaient oublié. La jeune fille ramasse la cage de gloutinia. Celle-ci ne s'était à aucun moment réveiller. Eh bien, on peut dire que le médoc qu'elle a pris l'avait assommé. Elle vérifiait tout de même si elle respirait encore. C'était bon, elle pouvait continuer à chercher un wagon vide dans le couloir et laissait derrière elle les deux idiots qui ne pensaient qu'à se bagarrer dans les lieux étroits du train. Après quelque minute elle trouva enfin un wagon vide et y entra avec hâte. Elle s'assit ensuite lourdement sur le fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre cherchant Charles des yeux. Il était là. Juste là. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut il lui demanda de baisser la vitre pour lui donner une petite valise.

-Pardon miss, il y a vos affaire pour se soit ici, je l'ai donné sans faire attention à la personne qui rangeait les bagages tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave Charles. Merci pour tout.

-A bientôt miss.

La sonnette du train qui allait partir retentit dans les aires.

-A bientôt Charles. Même si mes parent ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, dite leur au revoir de ma part.

-promis miss.

Puis le train démarra doucement. La jeune fille sourire faiblement a Charles alors que lui, lui faisait un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle commençait vraiment à s'éloigner il lui fit un grand geste de main auquel elle répondit chaleureusement, lui disant un au revoir une dernier fois. Une fois la gare disparut derrière le train, elle regarda le paysage un long moment avant de refermer la fenêtre. Elle était vraiment en route pour sa future école. Elle regrettait déjà sa petite école ou elle avait des amis. Moldu certes mais des amis précieux. Elle regardait ensuite gloutinia dans sa cage avant de se décider à la sortir pour la mettre sur ses genoux et commencer à la caresser. Ce qu'elle avait envi qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle lui mâchouille des doigts pour lui faire oublier toutes ses peines. Elle sourit tristement en la regardant ronfler silencieusement puis soudain.

-Doucement vous me faites mal.

Elle leva la tête pour voir le garçon aux cheveux brun de toute à l'heure et un contrôleur qui le poussa dans son wagon. Et l'obligea à s'assoir sur la moquette.

-Maintenant tu restes la jusqu'à qu'on arrive ! Dit le contrôleur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La gamine regarda le jeune garçon qui rallait intérieurement et qui s'essuyait la lèvre en sang. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas toute seule dans l'endroit, et dévisagea la jeune fille comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas. Celle-ci ne dit rien et fini par détourner le regard pour regarder dehors afin de ne pas continuer à affronter son regard tout en continuant de caresser sa rate. Le silence régnait dans la pièce pendant un moment jusqu'à qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

-Vraiment désoler pour tout à l'heure…

Elle le regarda à nouveau du coin de l'œil mais détourna les yeux presque aussitôt. Préférant l'ignorer.

-Tu n'as rien fait et tu as été prise dans cette histoire ridicule… Désoler.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, elle sentait qu'il la regardait avec de plus en plus d'insistance et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. On peut dire qu'il savait rendre sa présence très prenante. Mais l'ignorant toujours elle se concentrait sur le paysage en face d'elle. Mais bien sûr, le garçon s'approcha pour s'assoir en face d'elle et la fixait toujours.

-tu sais que tu es drôlement mignonne ?

Elle se tourne soudainement vers lui surprise par de tels propos dans ce genre de circonstance.

-je te demande pardon ? Répondit-elle.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas pour attirer l'attention d'une fille ! Dit-il en rigolant. Excuse moi je voulais vraiment que tu comprennes que je suis désoler.

-Oui j'ai compris, tu ne cesses de le répéter depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es pardonner, voilà ça te va ?

Elle retourna la tête vers la fenêtre préférant continuer à l'ignorer. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par lire quelque chose et lui foutre la paix.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu nourris bien ton rat.

Comme qui dirait que l'ignorer n'est en fait pas la bonne méthode pour lui. Elle le regarda à nouveau pour sa ratte.

-C'est une ratte, et oui elle mange bien c'est pour cela que je l'ai appelé gloutinia.

-je trouve que ce nom lui va bien. Dit-il en souriant. Je peux ?

Il montrait avec ses mains qu'il voulait la prendre pour mieux la regarder, je lui fis oui de la tête et lui tendit. Il put voir que quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne se réveillait pas. Inquiet il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

-Elle est morte ou quoi ?

-bien sûr que non ! Répondit-elle. Elle ne supporte pas les voyage, je donne donc des somnifères. Et la laisserais dans sa cage quelque jour à poudlard, le temps qu'elle se fasse à son nouveau chez soi.

-C'est des médicaments moldu que tu lui as donné ?

-oui pourquoi ?

-bah c'est moldu…

Elle soupira à sa remarque.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moldu que cela est mauvais. Après tout ils ont vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis mes parents n'étaient pas là pour pouvoir lui jeter un sort, donc je lui ai donné des médicaments moldu. Elle va encore dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

-Ok… si tu dis que ce n'est pas dangereux.

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce type pour lui parler comme ça. De plus elle n'était pas forcement à l'aise pare qu'il était plus vieux. Elle le laissa un moment avec Gloutinia puis la reprit en main pour être sûr qu'il ne la fasse pas tomber. Elle a encore après tout de beau jour devant elle. Elle l'a remis dans sa cage, en prenant soin de ne pas la cogner et la laissa à côté d'elle. La jeune fille continua alors à regarder dehors avec attention, espérant qu'il ne dise plus un seule mot.

-Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Décidément cela n'était pas son jour.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

-Bah je fais la conversation.

-mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, c'est pourquoi je me suis mise dans un wagon tout seule.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le contrôleur ma mise avec toi pour que j'évite de faire des bêtises, donc il faudra te faire au fait que je parle. C'est mieux que le silence non ?

-je pense surtout que tu adore attirer l'attention.

-Sans doute… c'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai des problèmes. Dit-il étant assez amuser.

Elle sourit à sa réplique mais n'en fit aucun commentaire n'étant pas de ce genre.

-Alors tu rentres en première année ?

-bien vue… je te félicite de remarquer mon jeune âge.

-Pas trop stresser ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Si… j'ai un peu peur aussi.

-C'est normal, on quitte la maison, on ne revient pas pendant des semaines, ce n'est pas simple.

-Non… mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi… elle sera vide de toute façon…

-Tu as des parents absents ?

-Oui… le travail… ils travaillent avec des moldu donc quand ils font la transition pour le monde des sorciers, cela leur prend tout leur temps.

-Je vois… et donc… tu as pensée dans quel maison tu voudrais aller ?

-non… et je ne veux pas y pensée… Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoir. Et…

Elle le regarda ne sachant pas trop si elle devait lui ^poser la question. Après tout il était plus vieux et il intimidait un peu.

-Et toi ? Tu es dans quelle maison.

-Griffondor ! Dit-il dans un optimisme tel qu'il montrait clairement qu'il était fière de sa maison et devait sans doute pensée qu'elle était la plus importante par rapport aux autres maisons.

-Ah… c'est bien.

-Et comment que c'est bien, étant donné que tu es toute seule j'ai bien envie de t'aider et espère que tu rejoindre notre maison, je te promets il n'y a rien de mieux. De plus cela fait 5 ans qu'on a remporté la coupe des maisons, donc si tu as la qualité pour rejoindre griffondor, tu seras la bienvenue !

-Hum… oui ! On verra de toute façon…

-et tu es sur qu'on ne ta pas fait mal tut a l'heure ? C'était assez violent après tout…

Dit donc il en était encore après ça. La gamine se demandait bien pourquoi il se préoccupait autant de ce genre de détail.

-non c'est bon. Plus de peur que de mal.

-Ah bien. Parce que j'avoue moi-même, je suis parfois un peu trop violent lorsque je m'emporte et je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

-Ça va.

-T'en mieux.

Il l'a regardait un moment avec attention pas comme pour la dévisager ou se montrer grossier mais comme pour être fasciner. C'était à se demande par quoi exactement, il ne pouvait pas l'intéresser après tout elle était largement plus jeune que lui et cela serait une situation assez délicate. Et puis elle ne voulait pas, ce n'était qu'une brute !

-Tu t'appel comment ?

Ils allaient enfin passe aux présentations…

-il est plus polie de se présenter en premier.

-euh… oui en effet. Je m'appelle William Potter.

Potter ?

-Et toi ?

Montrant sa surprise elle le regarde un peu bouche bée. Et tout en le fixant elle lui répondit…

-Amelia… Amos.


	2. Les quatres maisons

**Les quatre maisons.**

Le train était enfin arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il fait nuit et le voyage a été épuisant. Amelia descendit du train, habiller dans son uniforme d'école portant le blason de l'école et pas encore d'une des quatre maisons et il s'emblerais qu'elle soit encore chambouler par cette rencontre qu'elle avait fait dans le train. Elle avait rencontré le petit fil d'Harry Potter, William Potter. D'après ce qu'elle sait il aurait le même talent que son grand père mais avait des tendances de voyou et difficilement contrôlable. Depuis la célébrité de son grand-père les journalistes n'épargnait aucune génération après la célébrité de celui-ci. Elle se sentait encore plus impressionner et encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était, voilà qu'elle devait gérer ces deux sentiment en même temps maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et on la surprenait à tourner en rond alors qu'elle devrait commencer à se bouger si elle ne voulait pas rater les barques. Elle se précipita vers un homme qui déchargeait les bagages pour lui confier sa ratte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emporter avec elle. Juste après ça elle senti des tapotements sur l'épaule et en se retournant elle vit alors William s'éloignant en lui faisant un signe de main.

-A tout à l'heure a griffondor !

Elle fit un petit sourire forcer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait absolument qu'elle aille à griffondor. Elle, ne pensais a rien, elle se fichait pas mal dans quel maison elle allait se trouver, et en vérité… même si elle le gardait au fond d'elle-même… elle ne voulait pas aller a griffondor… ou plutôt elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas…

Elle rejoignit ensuite le garde-chasse, Debrifius Molg.

-Approcher les premières années ! Approcher ! On va se rendre à l'école par bateau ! C'est la tradition pour les premières années. Par bateaux pour le moment. Tout le monde a bord. Quatre par barque, pas plus !

Debrifius était un homme de petite taille a vrais dire. Amelia se demandait bien comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était garde-chasse, elle avait l'impression que si elle le poussait il allait tomber. En attendant elle embarqua dans l'une des barques avec trois autres premières années. Un avait des tache de rousseur, et son née coulait, l'autre portait des lunettes d'une grandeur, c'était à se demander si il en avait vraiment besoin. Et la dernière, petite brune aux cheveux bouclée s'assaillait dans la barque avec une telle manière. Amelia priais pour que cela ne soit pas une peste car elle ressentait déjà des ondes négatives venant d'elle.

Les barques se mirent à avancer toute seule sur le lac. Pour le moment on ne vit que des forêts et des lumières derrière mais absolument rien d'intéressant. Elle fit d'ailleurs bien attention à regarder les arbres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler l'histoire de cette forêt interdite qu'elle ait entendue dans le train lorsque Potter se battait avec l'autre. Mais bien sur… comme il faisait noir difficile de faire la différence entre les différente zone des arbres. Peut-être que cela était derrière le château. Après tout, tout ceci était tellement étrange. Pourquoi une forêt serait interdite ?

-Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ?

L'attention d'Amelia se tourna vers la fille pseudo peste qui venait de parler. Pourquoi les gens parlent ? C'est pourtant bien le calme, elle se demandait si elle connaissait réellement la véritable définition de ce mot. La question qu'elle venait de poser était vraiment soudaine, tous les trois ne se connaissait pas et était trop fatiguer ou mal à l'aise par les barques pour se préoccuper pour le moment dans quel maison ils allaient alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu le château. Château qui allait être en vue d'ici quelque minute.

-Je suis sûr d'aller à Serdaigle, dit-elle. J'y suis prédestiner voyez-vous… Les serdaigle on l'intelligence et la grandeur d'esprit alors que les serpentard et les griffondor ne sont que des brutes et des imbéciles. Sans parler des poufsoufles qui n'ont absolument rien dans le crane. Ils s'intéressent qu'à des choses inutiles pour les sorciers. Vous deux d'ailleurs…

Elle désignait clairement les deux garçons de la barque.

-je suis certaine que vous irez à pousoufle. Rien qu'à vous regarder vous êtes pathétique… et toi…

Elle pointa ensuite Amelia. Ce que d'ailleurs lui donna envie de lui arracher le doigt.

-tu es prédestiner a...

-t'es toi tu veux. Sortit soudainement Amelia. Tu crois que tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer ? Est-ce que les serdaigle sont des stupides devins ? Fait peste en silence, on est crever on n'a pas envie de subir ton sarcasme déplacer le reste du voyage.

-hum ! A qui crois-tu parler ? Je fais partie d'une famille de savant et de chef. Je m'appelle Siniaga Grounve ! Je suis au-dessus de toi en toi en tout, et j'ai plusieurs frères déjà dans cette école ! Rien qu'avec ton nom je suis sûr que je te classe au plus bas de l'échelle alimentaire.

-Amos…

Elle eut comme un sursaut de surprise en entendant cela et se tue soudainement le regardant de nouveau le paysage. Les deux ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer et Amelia ne donna pas plus d'explication. Elle garda simplement le silence durant un instant avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

-je m'appel Amelia Amos. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle comme pour changer de conversation.

-Moi c'est Peter Grimm, dit le garçon aux taches de rousseurs avec les cheveux blonds et courts.

-Et moi Horace McGleegan, dit ensuite le garçon a lunette, aux cheveux châtain et frêles.

-Enchanté. Et bien comme on est tous nerveux et que on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il va se passer… pour ma part en tout cas… on a cas rester ensemble jusqu'à qu'on soit dans nos maison… non ?

Les deux garçon se regardaient puis firent oui de tête avec un sourire. La pseudo peste elle regardait toujours droit devant elle, et comme pour se faire pardonner… même si cela n'est pas le cas, elle fit cette remarque.

-Voilà le château.

Tous les trois se tournèrent pour lever les yeux vers le château plus loin qui éclairait l'horizon. Amelia avait juste vue le château sur une photo mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait en vrais, elle était tout émerveiller.

Cet énorme édifice se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur regard et petit à petit se rapprochait du ponton ou ils allaient tout descendre. La jeune Amos commençait à s'entortiller les doigts et lorsqu'elle descendit de la barque s'empressa d'aider les autres à leur tour sachant qu'elle a failli tomber elle-même. Ils suivirent ensuite le garde-chasse qui les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Cela était énorme, tous se sentait particulièrement petit face à ce genre de monument. Peter et Horace restait près d'Amelia, passant leur temps à monter des escalier pour atteindre un porte, puis une autre, jusqu'à tomber devant une énorme porte en bois fermer ou on entendait des voies de l'autre côté montrant qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Quelqu'un nous attendait devant la porte. Un très grand monsieur, il devait au moins faire le trouble de la taille du plus grand première année du groupe. Habille d'une robe verte émeraude et les cheveux noir très bien coiffée en arrière, il nous regardait avec ses yeux d'aigle et son mince sourire.

-bonsoir, je suis le professeur Climasdormefusdogaristo, mais appeler moi juste le professeur Garisto. Bienvenue a Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt débuté. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place vous serez répartie dans quatre maison. Une cérémonie importante dans notre école car votre maison sera comme votre seconde famille lorsque vous serez à l'école, vous partagerez énormément de chose dans votre maison comme les dortoir, les salle commune et les cours de chaque année passer ici. Les maison ont pour nom, Poufsouffle, serdaigle, serpentard et griffondor, chacune a sa propre histoire et sa propre noblesse. A chaque bon résultat que vous aurez, vous donnerez des points à votre maison, mais si vous ne respectez pas le règlement de cette école des points vous sera retirer. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura le plus de point gagnera la coupe des 4 maisons ce qui donne une motivation en plus d'agir en bonne élève dans cet établissement. Bien la cérémonie ne va plus trop tarder, je vous demande t'attendre un peu pour essayer de vous détendre.

Le professeur Garisto fit alors volt face avec un geste très souple et disparut derrière la porte. Amelia prit le temps de souffler un peu encore sous la pression. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule. Siniaga qui était à côté d'elle tremblait et regardait le sol avec panique. Amelia comprit alors qu'elle l'avait peut-être jugé trop vite et lui prit gentiment la main pour la rassurer. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers luis souriant pour la remercier et du regard lui demanda pardon pour tout a l'heure. Amelia lui rendit son sourire et regarda de nouveau la porte en soufflant fortement pour se donner du courage. Et quelque minute plus tard le professeur garisto réapparut avec le sourire au lèvre et s'approcha.

-Bien il est l'heure, en rang et suivez-moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vas très bien se passer.

Il retourna vers la porte ensuite et Amelia restait en rang avec siniaga qui ne voulais pas lâcher la main pour le moment. Sans doute quand elle sera moins paniquée elle aura moins peur. Les première année suivirent alors le professeur Garisto et ils entrèrent dans une salle répartie en 5 tables ou l'on pouvait voir les couleur des différentes maison sur leur robe. La cinquième table était simplement composer de professeur visiblement. Ils étaient vieux et pas très frais selon le gout d'Amelia. Ils se mirent ensuite tous en rang devant un tabouret et un chapeau qui était sans doute beaucoup plus vieux que tout ce qu'il y avait ici… mis à part le château. Amelia regardait donc le chapeau, le silence totale dans la pièce et soudainement… il se mit à chanter…

Il disait qu'il s'appelait le Choixpeau magique et définissait la définition des quatre maison et tout le blah blah que la paix règne depuis la fin de Voldemort etc. Amelia n'écoutait pas la chanson. Elle regardait le Choixpeau magique un peu avec le regard dans le vide… comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se produire. Une fois la chanson terminer tout le monde chuchoté faisant des commentaire sur le Choixpeau et sa chanson. Puis le professeur Garisto s'installa près du choixpeau avec une liste de nom.

-je vais vous appeler un par un. Vous allez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête et c'est lui qui décidera de votre maison. Commençons. Abouneli Sarah.

Une jeune fille s'avança timidement et s'assoie sur le tabouret, le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-mmmmm…. GRIFFONDOR !

La table des griffondor applaudirent et la jeune fille s'y rendit ensuite.

-Allius Robert.

-POUFSOUFLE !

-Alsoul Merce.

-POUFSOUFLE !

-Amos Amelia.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom Amelia leva les yeux vers le choixpeau et s'avança ensuite. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret sans trop avoir peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Le choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête et celui-ci commença à réfléchir. Il avait enfin trouvé la maison qui lui conviendrait et s'apprêtait à parler jusqu'à qu'il ressente quelque chose l'empêchant de dire les fameux mots. Il regarda longuement la table qui la concernait et lui chuchota.

-Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir te mettre dans la maison qui t'étais destiné…

-… Je sais… répondit-elle en chuchotant également.

-SERPENTARD !

La table des serpentard applaudirent pour accueillir leur nouveau recrue. Amelia se leva du tabouret après qu'on lui est retiré le chapeau et s'avança vers la table des serpentards. Elle sourit à ceux qui la saluaient puis elle s'installa devant une assiette vide. Elle soupira en silence et leva les yeux vers les autres tables. Elle aperçut alors William qui était en train de la regarder. Elle lui fit alors un faible sourit mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas. Il détourna le regard comme si elle n'était plus qu'un déchet. Voyant cela elle effaça son sourire et regarda le reste de la cérémonie en silence.

Siniaga vit son rêve se réaliser et alla chez les serdaigles, elle fut rejoint pas Horace peu après qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Peter alla chez les poufsoufle, mais il avait leur content de lui. Sans doute parce que les membres de sa famille était la bas aussi. Les autre furent répartir de façon équitable dans les maisons Amelia ne disant toujours rien.

La cérémonie fini le directeur de l'école se leva. C'était un petit homme bien gras avec l'air autoritaire. C'était le professeur Alvine Maximus et dit simplement.

-Bonne appétit !

A ce moment-là de la nourriture apparut sur les table. Emerveiller elle regarda la nourriture mais cette surprise ne dura pas longtemps car ce genre de chose arrivais aussi la plupart du temps chez elle. Elle mi tout simplement un moment avant de se servir pour se décider de ce qu'elle allait mangé.

-tu as mal au ventre ?

Un garçon à côté d'elle venait de li adresser la parole, elle leva les yeux vers lui et reconnue le garçon qui c'était battu avec William dans le train. Alors comme ça il était lui aussi à serpentard. Quel drôle de coïncidence non ?

-non je n'ai pas mal au ventre.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es pale comme si tu étais malade et niveau bonheur, tu dois être la seule première année qui ne soit pas contente d'être ici.

-Oh juste que… je ne sais pas je regardais les autres table c'est tout.

-Ah je vois…

Il regarda les autres, certain avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-hey les gars ! On a une déprimer des maison ici.

Amelia ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. La garçon se tourna vers moi laissant de côté son assiette et ses camarade également.

-Alors je vais t'apprendre deux trois petite choses ici à serpentard, déjà, tout ce qu'on dit sur nous est faux !

-Ou carrément démoder ! Dit un pote à lui.

-Exacte ! affirma le garçon. Depuis la mort de voldemort, on a regardé les serpentard comme de la vermine. On a été comme disgracier du monde de la magie. Triste non ? Mais voldemort lui, c'était il y a 45 ans ! 45 ans ! Il s'est passé presque deux génération depuis et on vient encore nous dire que nous sommes ses partisans, mais ils croient quoi ? Regarde se chère Malefoy !

Un jeune homme blond de cinquième année tourna la tête vers le garçon ayant entendu son nom.

-Salamander Malefoy. C'était son arrière grand père qui était partisan de voldemort et son grand père a ensuite tout fait pour corriger les erreur de son propre père ! Mais on continue à prendre les malefoy pour de la vermille alors que ce chère salamander est sans doute un future Aurore de première ordre ! Pas vrais Malefoy !?

-On ne peut plus vrais McQueen !

-Et ce n'est pas le seul ! Tous ceux qui sont les petit enfant des anciens partisan de ce chère Voldy… (Oui il a bien dit voldy) son traiter comme des moins que rien… donc tout ce qu'on dit sur nous, qu'il est possible que parmi nous il y aurait un futur voldemort est faux. On a décidé de vivre nos vie, d'ignorer ce que disent ces imbéciles de griffondor qui nous regarde de haut. Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire, eux sont devenue les ancien serpentard alors que nous on tente toujours de sympathiser avec les autres maison. Mais nous n'oublions pas que nous sommes toujours des serpentard, nous ne nous voilons pas la face ! Les griffondor eux… on oublier ce qu'ils étaient… et les poufsoufles et les serdaigles ne peuvent s'empêcher de les suivre à cause de ce célèbre Harry Potter qui lui doit être bien vieux et bien ridé. De plus il y a plein de petit enfants parmi les griffondor ainsi que ceux des weasley. Ils en ont après notre peau depuis et… ce n'est pas la joie. Mais les nouveau ! Hey les nouveau !

Les nouvelle tête se tournèrent vers McQueen mais certain qui avait écouté était comme inspirer par ce qu'il avait dit.

-Ne vous attaquer pas aux autres maison même si vous en crever d'envie. Nous ne sommes plus les serpentard d'avant. Nous sommes les nouveau serpentard !

Les ancien serpentard s'acclamaient avec joie en levant leur verre et burent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Certain griffondor leur lançait des regards hargneux alors que la majorité des professeur était au contraire ravie de voir la bonne humeur des serpentard. McQueen se tourna ensuite vers Amelia le sourire au lèvre.

-Alors ? La déprime des maisons s'est envolée ?

Amelia lui sourit en hochant la tête.

-Oui. Merci ! McQueen comment ?

-Tom Mc Queen, je ne suis qu'en 3eme année mais… je ne sais pas… les gens m'aime bien.

-je vois ça ! Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Moi c'est…

-Amelia Amos, la petite nouvelle déprimer, crois moi, ça va te rester pendant un moment !

-Ça marche !

Tom lui tendit ensuite les pommes de terre pour qu'elle se serve et commença à manger avec gourmandise.

-Alors le Baron sanglant ? Comment vous vous porter ?

Amelia se demande a qui tom parlait et leva les yeux, elle vit alors un fantôme au-dessus de sa tête, elle faillit donc s'étouffer avec la pomme de terre qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Quasi sans tête m'a encore ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! Comment voulez-vous que je garde mon titre de baron sanglant si tout le fantôme ne me prenne plus au sérieux comme avant ? C'est injuste.

Amelia le regarda longuement avant de décaler sa tête pour voir d'autre fantôme en train de se balader dans la pièce. Et bien on peut dire que cela, c'était quelque chose que ne lui avait pas dit ses parents… sans doute pour qu'elle est le plaisir de découvrir l'école un peu par elle-même. Elle continua à écouter les paroles du baron sanglant en train de raller. Tom se moquant de lui tout en essayant de le calmer même si cela était peine perdu. Et puis plus tard arriva la fin du repas. A plusieurs reprise Amelia avait regardé la table pour y voir William. Mais depuis celui-ci n'avait pas du tout levé les yeux vers elle ni sur aucun serpentard. Il discutait simplement avec les autres…

Le directeur se leva pour annoncer la fin du repas et les plat disparurent. Il prévenue des règles principale et donna des conseil avant de libéré les élève pour aller se coucher. Le préfet conduisit les première année dans le cachot ou se trouvait la maison des serpentard. Et une fois dans leur dortoir les première année retrouvait leur affaire dont Amelia retrouva Gloutinia couché sur le lit dans une couverture chaude. Elle ne savait pas qui a eu cette petite attention mais cela lui fit plaisir. Puis se prépara pour aller dormir.


	3. Le premier jour

**Premier jour.**

Glouttinia s'oppressait d'aller sur le visage d'Amélia pour prendre soin de la réveiller à sa manière dès que le jours s'était enfin lever. La jeune fille était tellement crever que la ratte due s'y prendre à plusieurs reprise pour s'assurer qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ce qui se produisit lorsqu'elle se décida de lui mordre son nez. Ce fut donc en sursaut que la jeune rousse se réveillé avec la boule de poile sur le visage. Elle l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la souleva au-dessus de sa tête pour la regarder avec reproche.

-Le réveillé n'a pas encore sonner, tu abuse gloutinia…

Mais comme elle était du genre à se lever dès qu'elle est réveillée la jeune Amelia se résigna à sortir du lit pour aller se préparer. Après s'être débarbouiller et laver elle retourna dans le dortoir des fille pour revêtir son uniforme. La, elle pue remarquer que celui-ci avait désormais le blason des serpentard et ses couleurs. Il est vrais que le vert n'était pas sa couleur favorite mais comme elle était rousse, cela rendait ses cheveux en valeur donc pourquoi pas. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait les autres fille se levait ensuite, leur de se préparer était arrivé. Pour dégager de la pièce, Amelia descendit dans la salle commune prête à partir. Elle ne savait pas encore par quoi elle allait commencer au niveau des cours mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle avait faim.

Assise sur un canapé devant la cheminer éteinte, encore trop tôt dans la saison pour faire un feu. Elle attendait que l'heure du petit déjeuner commence. Pour s'occuper elle feuilletait déjà ses livre de cours pour s'avoir sur quoi allait porter les première leçon. Cela n'était pas très intéressant dans le genre, c'était même un peu ennuyant. Sans doute que la première année allait être ainsi durant tout le long, mais elle espérait fortement que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il fallait tout de même qu'il y est quelque chose d'intéressant sinon elle allait finir par piquer les livre des élève des autres années pour savoir ce qu'il apprenne eux.

-On va prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ?

Une jeune fille de première année des serpentards avec qui elle dormait dans le même dortoir venait de l'aborder, prête à partir de la salle commune. Amelia qui ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à y aller avec quelqu'un réfléchit un instant. Il était sans doute préférable d'être en présence de quelqu'un au lieux de sa balader seule. Elle allait donc accepter.

-Je veux bien oui. Je m'appelle Amelia Amos.

-Et moi Mystique Baddock. J'ai peur de me balader toute seule dans le château et comme je ne connais personne.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. Allons y. Dit Amelia en souriant.

Elle sortir donc toute les deux de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Amelia n'eut aucune mal à retrouver son chemin alors que Mystique n'arrêtait pas de s'arrêter à chaque intersection pour savoir s'il ne fallait pas changer de direction. Une fois arrivé, elle promit à Amelia de ne plus douter de son sens de l'orientation. Elles allèrent donc s'assoir à la table des serpentards pour prendre place, le petit déjeuner déjà servis. Il n'y avait pour le moment pas grand monde, elles étaient quasiment les premières à être arrivé.

-Comme hier soir, il y a beaucoup de choix, remarqua Mystique. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce dont tu as l'habitude. Je n'ose pas moi-même trop changé ma façon de changer.

-Tu sais qui est le directeur de notre maison ?

-Non… Mais j'opterais pour le professeur Garisto. Je ne sais pas il à une vraie tête de serpentard.

-Il a une tête d'oiseau, j'aurais dit Serdaigle. Mais j'espère au moins qu'il sera sympa.

-Je pense qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter, tu as bien vue comment était les élèves de serpentard hier. On dirait des joueur de 5 ans dans des corps d'ado.

-C'est vrais !

Elles commencèrent donc à manger et Amelia imposa le silence. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Mystique. C'était à croire que c'était la nervosité qui la faisait parler la plupart du temps. Concentre sur ses œuf au plat et ses toasts, Amelia regardais vaguement le plafond magique de la grande salle pour savoir quel était le sort qu'il fallait jeter pour obtenir un tel résultat. Petit à petit la salle se remplissait. Amelia et Mystique avait fini de manger et n'attendait plus que le directeur de maison passe pour l'emploi du temps des élèves. Il ne tardait pas d'ailleurs et ce n'était pas le Professeur Garisto mais le Professeur Sinus Derrick, professeur de l'histoire de la magie. Il commençait à distribuer l'emploi du temps des premières années.

-Ne soyez pas en retard pour votre premier cours les premières années. Et les autres, évité de faire les pitres !

-Comme si c'était notre genre, dit une 6 eme année.

-On est toujours sage comme des images, dit son voisin d'en face.

-je vous ais a l'œil !

Les élève dire ensuite oui comme pour le laisser causer car… en fait se professeur n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité. Amelia s'en fichait un peu et commençait à regarder son emploi du temps. Elle allait commencer avec la botanique avec le professeur Horby Gorge. Se court se passais avec les POufsouffle. Amelia sentais déjà qu'elle allait s'ennuyer durant ce cours et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de manipuler des plante.

Faisant signe à Mystique qu'elles devraient y aller. Amelia se leva de sa chaise et avança entre les deux table.

-Bonne chance pour vos premier cours !

C'était Tom qui faisait signe de main au deux fille les voyant passer devant lui. Amelia lui sourit pour le remercier et Mystique lui répondit en disant merci de façon timide et suivant Amelia de près.

Après avoir quitté la grande salle il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le chemin pour rejoindre les serres. Il fallait donc supposer qu'il fallait passer par l'extérieur. Sans dire un mot la jeune Amelia sortit alors dans le par cet regardant autour d'elle et regarda le plan qu'avait donné le professeur Derrick avec l'emploi du temps. Ce n'était pas loin, elles en avaient pour quelque minute de marche. Un peu plus loin derrière elles, les premières années des poufsouffle et serpentard prenait le même chemin. Mais, ils ne se parlaient presque pas encore stresser par le premier jour. Devant les serres le professeur Horby les attendait sagement, lisant un magazine de sorcier sur les célébrités d'aujourd'hui. C'était un homme noir de peau assez grand qui avait bien ses origines africaines dans les veines. Mais il était particulièrement belle homme, assez costaud et élancer, c'était à se demander pourquoi il était professeur de Botanique et non professeur de vol. Il attendit que tous les élève soit présent, ce qui pris un quart d'heure au moins comme s'il savait déjà le nombre d'élève qu'il allait avoir et ouvrit la porte sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

-Bonjour, bienvenue dans le cours de Botanique, j'espère pour vous que vous avez vos gants en peau de dragon car nous allant manipuler des plantes toxiques au toucher, sinon aller en chercher dans le casier au fond. Mettez les blouses à votre disposition et surtout ne toucher a rien temps que je ne vous l'ai pas demandé. Entrer.

Sans attendre et espérant ne pas faire de bêtise dès le premier jour, les premières années se précipitait a l'intérieur de la serres et commença à se préparer. Amelia les laissa se piétiner dessus mettant déjà ses gants en peau de dragon et attendit que le passage soit libre pour revêtir la blouse. Elle remarqua alors la présence de Peter à Côté d'elle. Elle eut un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.

-Coucou Peter. Alors pas trop déçut que Siniaga est deviner que tu allais à Poufsoufle.

Le garçon un peu surprise se tourna vers elle mais il semblait qu'il était un peu gêné. Amélia ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Non c'est bon. Après tout toute ma famille depuis des générations ont été à Poufsoufle, cela ne m'étonne pas en fait.

Il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux comme s'il ne venait pas de me parler. Ce qui ne put empêché à Amelia de savoir pourquoi il réagissait comme ça après tout, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Ni à lui ni à personne d'autre.

-Tu vas bien on dirait que tu es mal à l'aide ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ça va… ça va très bien…

-vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Peter…

-Quoi ?

-Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu es bizarre…

Le garçon soupira ensuite et se résigna à se tourner vers elle embarrasser.

-Désoler Amelia mais je préfère ne pas te parler pour le moment… parce que en fait hier quand on est allé dans notre salle commune les poufsoufle des autres années son venue nous voir pour nous dire de ne pas parler au serpentard… Ils prétendent que vous ferrez simplement semblant d'être nos amis et vous nous poignarderez dans le dos. Et je ne veux pas d'ennuis car il nous on menacer qu'il nous ferait la misère s'ils nous surprenaient à vous adresser la parole. Je ne sais pas d'où ils tiennent ce genre de propos mais ils nous ont fait une démonstration de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire sur Tim White (le garçon plus loin d'eux qui avait un peu cramer.). Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Ne m'en veut pas Amelia juste que… je dois y aller.

Il s'éloigna ensuite pour aller se chercher une blouse et alla se mettre parmi les autres poufsoufle de la classe. Surprise La jeune Amos restait abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et visible Mystique avait également entendu si qu'il avait dit et semblait un peu paniquer.

-Alors ce qu'a dit McQueen est vrais… ils nous détestent juste pour notre maison. Dit Mystique inquiète.

Amelia ne dit rien et alla chercher sa propre blouse pour ensuite aller à une place libre. Les serpentard s'étendait comme ils le voulaient dans la pièce alors que les poufsoufle se tassèrent péniblement les uns contre les autres. Et durant les deux heures qui suivit ce n'était que ça, il passait leur temps à éviter les regards et à se concentrer sur le cours.

Les poufsoufle avait gagné 15 points et les serpentard seulement 5 à la sortit de celui-ci. Le professeur Horby ne leur donna pas de devoir après le premier cours mais il voulait que lors du troisième qu'il connaisse par cœur les propriétés que pouvait apporter les plantes toxiques.

Sur le chemin du château Amelia regarda son emplois du temps et vit que les prochaines heures avant le repas du midi se passait avec les serdaigles durant le cours de potion avec le professeur James Duglace. C'était parfait, Amelia allait pourvoir demander à Siniaga si les personne de sa maison les avait aussi menacé s'ils s'adressaient au serpentard. La jeune Amos se dirigea donc à toute vitesse vers les cachots u se déroulait le cours suivit par Mystique qui lui demandait de l'attendre. Une fois arriver les serdaigle était déjà là en train d'attendre mais dès qu'ils virent deux serpentard arriver et s'approcher ils se turent et évitaient de les regarder. Visiblement pas la peine d'essayer de leur parler de façon si directe. En attendant Amelia chercha soit siniaga soit Horace des yeux. Mais elle aperçut la tête brune friser en premier.

-Siniaga !

La jeune serdaigle sursauta et se tourna vers Amelia avant de détourner le regard.

-Siniaga je veux juste te parler après promis je te laisse tranquille ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Juste une petite minute.

Hésitante la serdaigle regardait ses camarades avant de se décider à avancer vers Amelia d'un pas hésitant. Etrangement Horace la suivit aussi comme pour la soutenir dans la manœuvre.

-Est-ce que… les élèves des autres années vous ont menacé aussi si vous parlez au serpentard. Demanda Amélia.

-Oui, répondit Siniaga. Sauf qu'ils ont dit qu'il nous confirait au poufsoufle qui on apparemment… la main très lourde…

-Et ils vous ont dit la raison. Demanda ensuite mystique.

-Oui mais… répondit à son tour Horace. Mais ils ne sont pas très crédibles sur la raison exacte. Ils disent que vous êtes des futur mangemort et qu'en cachette vous vous entrainer en attendant un futur maître des ténèbres.

Amelia regarda Mystique qui elle aussi partageait son regard d'inquiétude.

-Et vous allez nous évitez tout le long de l'année comme ça ?

-Désolé Amelia… Dit Siniaga en s'éloignant. On ne peut pas faire autrement.

Horace la suivit et ils allèrent se cacher derrière le rang des serdaigles. La majorité des serdaigle se montrait désoler et était particulièrement effrayer. Mystique qui visiblement espérait sans doute se faire des amis au cours du premier jour, regrettait déjà d'être à serpentard et échangerais bien volontiers sa place. Amelia la rassura un peu avant d'aller en cours de potion pour les deux heurs qui allait suivre.

Le cours fini Amelia attendit que les élève sorte pour pouvoir sortir à son tour. Mystique était plus que déprimer et visiblement rien ne pouvait lui remonter la morale. Durant le trajet vers la grande salle, on entendait des élève et griffondor et de serpentard en train de se disputer. C'était des 7 eme années, ils venaient de faire leur cours ensemble et visiblement cela c'était mal passer. Mais c'était surtout les Griffondor qui cherchaient des noises au serpentard. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faudrait faire. Amelia prit soin d'éviter les groupe d'élève d'autre maison jusqu'à la grande salle. Elles s'y installèrent toute les deux se servant à manger et quelque minute plus tard Tom arriva toujours aussi gaie et décida de s'assoir devant les deux jeunes filles accompagner d'un pote a lui.

-Et bien vous en faites une tête !

Amelia leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules continuant à manger en silence. Voyant que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas Tom ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-Quoi ? Les cours se sont mal passés ?

-Vous êtes triste parce qu'on n'a pas gagné de point ? Dit son ami côté de lui

-Ou vous avez mal au ventre ?

-non ce n'est pas ça ! S'acclama Mystique. On à découvert que les autres premières années était n'avait aucun droit de nous parler sinon ils allaient leur arriver malheur. Et donc pour pas leur attirer d'ennuis on est obligé de se taire et de plus ils nous regardent comme si on allait se jeter a leur gorge…

Mystique se fourra une grosse pomme de terre dans la bouche pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot. Amelia lui tapota l'épaule et regarda tom.

-Ce que tu as dit à propos des autres maisons est vrais… Voilà ce qui se passe.

Tom se montra compatissant.

-Désolé que vous ayez vus les conséquences. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que durant les premier mois après la tension du début d'année s'apaisera. Vous verrez. Tien d'ailleurs ! Manger vite et on va vous emmener quelque part, ça va vous changer les idées avant les cours de l'après-midi.

-Quoi tu veux les emmener la bas ? Demande son ami.

-Oui Gus… la bas.

Intrigué Amelia les dévisageait mais elle ne dit pas non à leur invitation et termina vite de manger en incitant Mystique à faire de même. Une fois fait, Tom et son ami Gustave, les conduisit en dehors du château. La chance est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élève qui trainait car la plupart mangeait encore. Ils allèrent vers une petite tour ou des hiboux ne cessaient de rentrer et de sortir en permanence. Ce qui laissa deviner à Amelia qu'il s'agissait de la volière de l'école. Amelia n'avait encore jamais eu d'hibou a la maison c'était seulement réserver pour envoyer du courrier donc dès qu'elle fut assez proche elle se précipita dans la volière. Dès qu'elle entra, elle vit toute les chouette et hiboux qui mangeait buvait, chantait, partait, entrait et certain même la regardait la trouvant bizarre.

Le sourire aux lèvres Amélia les regardait avec joie et quelque instant plus tard les trois autres la rejoignait. Les garçons restaient devant l'entrer pendant que les filles parcouraient la volière pour y voir les oiseaux. Amelia prit le temps d'en regarder un qui avait les yeux globuleux et qui tournait la tête sur lui-même. Mystique quand a elle en profita pour écrire un mot a ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était à Serpentard. Elle devait sans doute se demander si cela leur ferais plaisir à cause de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la matinée. Peut-être que ces parents savait comment allait l'école en ce moment. Durant le temps passer dans la volière Amelia s'éloigna et alla regarder à travers une fenêtre et elle fut rejoint par Tom.

-Rien de tel que les oiseau pour se changer les idées non ?

Amelia sourit à sa remarque, toujours en regardant dehors en direction du lac.

-C'est vrais…

-Tu ne veux pas en profiter pour écrire à tes parents ?

-non… je leur écrirais quand j'en aurais le courage. Ils travaillent tellement que j'ai peur de les déranger…

-Faut pas, ça leur fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles… même s'ils ne peuvent pas te répondre… c'est sûr. Mais il faut garder en tête qu'il passe plus leur temps à s'inquiéter qu'à travailler.

-Tu crois ?

-Ouais… mes parents sont aussi un peu comme ça et un jour ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour le dire que je leur beaucoup et qu'ils avaient hâte que je rentre. J'ai également hâte maintenant à chaque fois. Donc n'hésite pas à leur écrire et ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci tom. Dit-elle avec un sourire au coin.

-Mais de rien ! Il va falloir y aller les cours vont reprendre. Hey Gus on y va on est avec le vieux Flint.

Flint était le professeur de métamorphose.

-A vrais ! Fut se grouiller !

Les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la porte et attendait les filles. Elles les rejoignirent et allèrent au château ensuite. Ils parcouraient les couloirs et empruntait les fameux escaliers qui bougeai selon leur envie. Amelia commençait à comprendre à peu près à quoi ils pensée donc… cela devenait de plus en plus simple en réalité. Les filles avait cours d'enchantement avec les poufsoufle, Tom et gus avait cours au même étage, ils se séparèrent donc pour rejoindre leur cours.

L'heure passait assez vite. Amelia fit des prouesse pour ses premier sort avec sa baguette. Elle prit soin de le faire à plusieurs reprises pour bien montrer aux autres comme faire comme le professeur Jones le demandait. Et après se court, les serpentard avec le reste de la journée de libre.

-Tu 'm'attend je dois aller au toilette. Dit mystique avant de disparaitre.

Amelia attendit dans le couloir commençant à marcher en rond et regardant le tableau mouvant accrocher au mur. Les personnage du tableau l'a saluant gentiment et elle fit de même en leur souriant. Elle pensait que c'était sans doute leur façon de passer l'heure temps au lieux de rester fixe sur une image. Puis la jeune Amos entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle se tourna donc se disant que c'était Mystique. Mais à sa grande surprise… C'était William.

William avança dans le couloir des livres à la main. Il ralentit un peu la cadence voyant que c'était Amélia mais… à peine qu'il est ralentit reprit sa marche regardant droit devant. Amelia tenta tout de même de l'aborder.

-Hey, bonjour Will…

Mais il passa à côté d'elle sans même lui porter attention et continua son chemin en direction des escaliers. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et comprit alors… qu'il était comme les autres élèves. Restant un moment a regardant l'endroit ou William avait disparu Mystique revient au pas de cours et la rejoignit.

-C'est bon on peut y aller !

Amelia lui sourit et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda mystique.

-On a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque. Réviser ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui. On n'a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

-D'accord !

Il fallait redescendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et par malheur mystique s'était retrouver coincé à un étage durant une demi-heure car un escalier lui avait joué un tour. Une fois libéré de la farce de ces escaliers, il suffisait ensuite de parcourir un long couloir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Il y avait un peu de monde dans cette pièce. Amelia chercha une table libre dans un coin pour qu'on ne vienne pas les déranger. Une fois installer tous les deux sortir les note et les livre des cours d'aujourd'hui et commençait les devoirs. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire mais suffisent pour prendre tout une heure. Mystique c'était soudainement retrouver bloquer sur la prochaine potion à étudier et ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Pouah c'est dégoutant. Comme se fait-il que des gens bois une tige mandragore mélanger avec de la bave de Struggle ? Rien que d'y pensée cela me donne envie de vomir.

-T'inquiète étant donné que c'est pour l'urticaire et que tu n'en a pas, pas la peine de t'emballer pour rien. Tu n'en boiras pas.

Elle lui sourit amuser et continua à prendre ses note. Elle repensait encore a William qu'elle venait de croiser dans le couloir. Elle ne comprenait pas. D'accord elle était maintenant à serpentard alors que lui espérait sans doute qu'elle aille à griffondor mais ce n'était pas la peine de ne plus lui adresse la parole d'un seul coup. Surtout qu'il l'avait harceler dans le train avec ses question désagréable.

-Hey Amélia ! Tu peux aller ranger ce livre je vais ranger nos affaires.

Il était déjà l'heure de la fin des cours ? Amelia n'avais pas fait attention qu'elle avait fini ses devoirs. C'est vrai qu'aux lieux de rester à l'intérieur il serait sans doute mieux d'aller faire un tour dehors dans le parc avant d'aller manger. Elle prit le livre et se dirigea vers le rayons ou il devait être rangé. L'étagère se chargea du reste en prenant le livre par magie. Le regard d'Amélia parcourra ensuite les étagères, sans vraiment faire attention au titre qu'elle regardait. Elle parcourra les rayons de la bibliothèque et tomba subitement devant une grille. Une grille au derrière… aucune lumière. Un écriteau y était accroché. « Réserver au personnel ». Interdit d'accès à l'élève donc. Amelia regarda encore longuement ce qu'il y avait derrière cette grille, les étagères qui était à peine visible dans la pénombre. Le peu de silhouette des livres qui s'y trouvait. Oui… il y avait derrière cette grille quelque chose… c'était là…

-Amelia tu viens ?

Mystique l'avais soudainement appelé et la jeune Amos se retourna. Elle lui sourit de loin et s'approcha pour prendre ses affaires.

-On va au parc ? Demanda Mystique.

-Oui va y.

Elle laissa Mystique passa devant et avant de quitter la bibliothèque elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la grille puis quitta la pièce.

_(Bonus pour le chapitre 4, récapitulatif des personnages)_


	4. La guerre des quatre maisons

**La guerre des maisons.**

_Récapitulatif des personnages par ordre chronologique d'apparition__ :_

**_Elèves_**_ :_

_-__Amélia Amos__, Personnage principale, 1__ere__ année, Serpentard_

_-__William Potter__, petit-fils d'Harry Potter, 3__eme__ année, Griffondor_

_-__Siniaga Grounve__, connaissance, 1__ere__ année, Serdaigle_

_-__Horace McGleegan__, connaissance, 1__ere__ année, Serdaigle_

_-__Peter Grimm__, connaissance, 1__ere__ année, Poufsoufle_

_-__Tom McQueen__, Ami d'Amelia, 3__eme __année, Serpentard_

_-__Salamender Malefoy__, petit fils de malefoy, 5__eme__ année, Serpentard_

_-__Mystique Baddock__, amie d'Amélia, 1ere année, Serpentard_

_-__Gustave Morrice__, ami de Tom, 3__eme__ année, Serpentard_

**_Personnel de l'école _**_:_

_-__Debrifius Molg__, Garde-chasse_

_-__Prof Garisto__, Directeur adjoint, Directeur des serdaigle, défense contre les forces du mal_

_-__Prof Alvine Maximus__, Directeur_

_-__Prof Sinus Derrick__, directeur des sepentard, histoire de la magie_

_-__Prof Horby George__, Botanies_

_-__Prof James Duglace__, Potion_

_-__Prof Flint__, Métamorphose_

_-__Prof Sarah Deauclair__, Enchantement. _

**_Autres :_**

_-__Charles__, le chauffeur d'amélia_

_-__Gloutinia__, ratte d'amélia_

La première semaine de cours était sur le point de s'achever. Amelia remarquait que plus les jours passe, plus les problèmes avec les serpentard et les autres maisons ne commençaient sérieusement à poser problème. Les autres maisons, en particulier les griffondor, prenait un malin plaisir à s'en prendre aux premières années de serpentard. Et pour ne pas avoir affaire au plus grand, il faisant en sorte qu'ils soient seuls pour s'amuser avec eux tout en les harcelant. Amelia, qui avait compris leur petit jeux faisait très attention à ne pas être seule et évitait les zones trop fréquenter. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était plus ou moins protégée, cependant pour mystique cela était beaucoup plus difficile. Sa petite tête blonde aux yeux bleus attirait les plus grands s'amusait à la taquiner un peu trop, Amelia faisait donc très attention à ce qu'elle reste avec elle. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas non plus rester éternellement que toute les deux.

Tom se montrais assez protecteur, malgré le fait qu'il passer pas mal de temps avec ses amis, on aurait dit qu'à chaque occasion qui se présentait il tombait sur Amelia toujours accompagner de quelque copain du même Age que lui ou encore un peu plus vieux de deux à trois ans de plus. Avec l'expérience il savait gérer les problèmes et sortait une des grandes qualités des serpentard, la ruse. Il disait qu'il fallait au moins attendre la fin de la première année pour maîtrise cette qualité après les serpentard s'en sortait très bien les années suivante. Amelia appréciait sa présence, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un grand frère, sauf qu'il était un peu trop collant à son gout. Il était d'ailleurs en sa compagnie alors qu'il l'accompagnait à son premier cours de vol.

-Tu n'as pas cours en défense contre les forces du mal ? Le professeur garisto n'apprécie pas trop les retards. Remarqua Amelia.

-Oui mais je prends le risque, il parait que tu as cours avec les griffondor pour ce premier vol il veut mieux être prudent. Répondit Tom.

-Je vais rejoindre Mystique dans le hall et se sont des première années, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais affronter le diable.

-Oui je sais… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'étais aussi comme ça avec les premières années de l'année dernière.

-Je me demande bien comment tu étais toi en première année.

-A ça c'est une longue histoire ! Tu veux que je te l'a raconte ?

-Non merci… je te rappel qu'on a cours tous les deux donc au revoir. Je fais mon cours de vol et cette après-midi je vais me balader avec Mystique dans le parc alors disparait !

-A vos ordres miss !

-Et ne m'appelle pas miss !

-Entendu miss !

Il s'éloigna ensuite pour aller en cours de son côté et Amelia soupira détestant vraiment qu'on l'appelé miss. Cela lui rappelait son chauffeur de limousine et celui-ci commençait réellement à lui manquer. Se dépêchant de se rendre dans le hall Amelia rejoignis mystique qui c'était fait petite dans un coin et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune rousse elle s'approcha d'un pas précipité et sans le vouloir bouscula un poufsoufle. Elle s'excuse réellement et voyant que cela risquais de dégénéré, Amelia lui attrapa le bras pour vite la trainer a l'extérieur et se dirigea vers le terrain de vol.

-C'est dur… on doit vraiment supporter ça durant 7 ans ? Je ne suis pas sûr que j'arrive à tenir aussi longtemps. Râla Mystique

-Arrête de pleurnicher… n'oublie pas qu'on reste des serpentards, on doit rester au mieux de notre forme. Je t'interdis de pleurnicher ! Devient une vrais serpentard mais une bonne serpentard. Evitons de provoquer des problèmes.

Mais Mystique n'arrêtait pas de gémir en permanence, cela en était agaçant. Elle supportait mal cette situation mais Amelia n'y pouvait rien, il était fort possible qu'elle décide de la laisse se débrouiller toute seul par la suite, non pas qu'elle l'aimait pas mais… elle ne pourrait plus se permettre de l'avoir dans ses patte.

Arrivant sur le terrain de vol, tout le monde était déjà là. Aujourd'hui les serpentard avaient cours de vol avec les Griffondor. Tout de suite la tension montait mais, en regardant chacun d'eux, Amelia comprit qu'elle n'avait pour le moment rien à craindre d'eux. L'année venait de commencer, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils s'en prennent aussi facilement a d'autre maison. Concentrer sur sa prochaine activité, Amelia regarda le ballait qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Tout le monde était en rang pour commencer la séance. Par chance elle savait déjà voler donc le professeur Bibine n'allait pas s'attarder sur elle. Faisant comme le professeur le lui avait demandé elle se mi à côté de son balais. Dire clairement « Debout » et le balais rejoignis immédiatement sa main. La majorité des élèves y arrivaient du premier coup, en particulier les griffondor. Quelques un avaient les cheveux roux et d'autre blond. Amelia se mis a pensé que c'était sans doute des parents de la famille weasley. Mais c'était à vérifier. Le professeur bibine demanda ensuite à ce qu'on enfourche les balais et indiqua la marche à suivre. Sans attendre Amelia se mis en Amazone et allait dans les airs mais pas trop haut. Le professeur lui dit que c'était bon et qu'elle pouvait voler autour du terrain de vol. Elle accorda cette faveur à d'autre élève mais la jeune Amos je ne fis pas attention à qui. Après un moment dans les airs, la jeune Amelia s'arrêta pour admirée la vue un peu au-dessus des murs du château. Le lac scintillait sous le soleil matinal, cela était agréable.

-On fait la course ?!

Amelia tourna la tête vers deux garçons à tête rousse. Un roue beaucoup plus claire qu'elle mais avec les tache de rousseur sur leur joues, il n'y avait aucun doute il s'agissait de weasley.

-Non… répondit-elle en continuant de regarder le paysage.

-Quoi tu as peur de perdre ?!

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire la course…

Le professeur bibine commençait à donner des directives et un parcours à faire pour entrainer les élèves.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie… Demanda un des roux.

-pas aujourd'hui c'est tout… Je croyais que les griffondor détestaient les Serpentard… Alors pourquoi vous venez me voir ?

-Bah… en fait on voulait savoir un truc.

Là l'attention d'Amelia se tourna vers eux.

-Notre frère et nos cousin, n'arrête pas de dire que les serpentard son à éviter comme la peste. Alors on leur demande pourquoi et ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que vous préparez quelque chose… donc on voulait savoir ce que toi tu en penses en fait… enfin… si tous ce qu'il dit est vrais.

Comme qui dirait qu'il y aurait que les premières années ne sont pas tous affecter pour le comportement étrange de leur ainé.

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

Les jumeaux se montraient hésitant au début mais face à une fille… ils ne risquaient rien après tout.

-Moi c'est Max, et lui Luc. Nous sommes les weasley.

-Ca j'avais deviné.

-On pourrait croire que tu en as une aussi. Dit Luc.

-j'ai les cheveux beaucoup plus foncer que vous donc… non en fait.

-Alors tu veux bien répondre à notre question ? Redemanda Max.

-D'accord… mais seulement si vous finissez le parcours avant moi !

Le professeur bibine avait terminé de mettre en place le parcourt. Amelia s'en approcha et se positionna devant le point de départ. Le professeur la lorgna vite fait mais celle –ci lui sourit tout en lui demandant aimablement.

-Professeur. Est-ce que vous nous permettriez de faire une petite corse entre les élèves qui maîtrise déjà assez bien le balai. Cela dans un but purement amical.

-S'il vous plaît ! supplia Max.

Entre les yeux jumeaux max avait sans doute la tête la plus mignonne des deux, plus tard quand il grandira, cela donnera sans aucun doute un très beau garçon. Ce n'est pas comme son frère Luc, qui semblait beaucoup plus grincheux, mais visiblement, comme tout frère jumeau, ils se complétaient par leur caractère. Le professeur Bibine les regarda longuement avec ses rides bien prononcer sur le visage. Amelia ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle devait enseigner, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était là depuis très longtemps.

-D'accord ! Mais je vous préviens. Si jamais je vous surprends à vouloir faire tomber qui que ce soit de son balais, que ce soit dans la même maison que la vôtre ou non. Je vous assure que vous n'aurez aucune chance de participer au premier match de Quidditch de cette année.

Son visage montrait clairement qu'elle était plus que sérieux. Elle plissait même les yeux pour accentuer son air terrifiant. Amelia sourit… même si cela montrait clairement que c'était forcer et fit oui de la tête qu'elle avait compris. Les jumeaux firent de même mais montrait plus un visage d'ange. Ceux qui savait déjà monter sur un balais les rejoignis, sans doute que chacun pensais que c'était l'occasion de faire baisser la tension entre les deux maisons. Amelia en était persuadée.

-Très bien ! Dit le professeur. A vos marques…. Près… Partez !

Et tous les élèves sur le départ s'élancèrent dès les cerceaux que le professeur avait posés. Mais cela était difficile, beaucoup quittèrent la piste dès le premier virage. Amelia se trouvait derrière les jumeaux mais elle comptait bien les collés jusqu'au bout. En fait… elle ne cherchait même pas à les dépasser. Elle était amusée par le comportement des garçons qui était très synchrone dans leur mouvement, à croire que chacun devinait ce que l'autre avait en tête.

La parcourt était cours mais déjà les ¾ était éliminer étant sorti de la piste trop tôt. L'arriver se montrait enfin, et les jumeaux passaient en tête en s'acclamant de joie.

-Bien ! Ceux qui sont allé jusqu'au bout peuvent continuer à voler sur le terrain tranquillement. Les autres et ceux qui n'ont pas participé venez ici. Vous me referez le parcourt jusqu'à que vous y arriver. Sinon vous serez à la traine pour le prochain cours !

Tous les élèves concerner la rejoignit donc en silence et un peu terrifier par son autorité. Il faut dire que le professeur Bibine ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Amelia elle fit le tour du terrain en volant tranquillement et elle fut rejointe par les jumeaux qui la suivaient de près. Pour être sûr que personne ne les entende elle décida de monter assez haut avec son balai, environ 30 mètre du sol et s'arrêta en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

-Bien tu as perdu ! Répond à notre question maintenant !

Amelia les regarda l'une et l'autre et soupira en vue de leur détermination, faisant semblant d'être déçut d'avoir perdu.

-D'accord, d'accord. La réponse est non. Les serpentard ne préparent rien du tout. Je crois que le fait de voir du vert et des serpents partout vous inspire un peu trop la mort… je me trompe ?

-Bah ce n'est pas simple tu sais… Dit max. Pour le moment on n'a pas de preuve mais il semblerait qu'un élève de 7 eme à serpentard traine un peu trop souvent à la bibliothèque… mais je ne pas te dire si c'est fonder.

-Et en quoi trop trainer à la bibliothèque inspire la méfiance ?

-Ce n'est pas la bibliothèque en elle-même qui pose problème… mais la zone interdite aux élèves.

-Quoi ? La partie derrière la grille ?

-Oui voilà ! Affirma Luc. Il paraitra que beaucoup de serpentard par le passer se soit rendue la bas pour faire des recherches, autoriser par les professeurs qui plus est, mais on a jamais sue ce qu'ils allaient y faire…

-Vous êtes sur qu'il ne s'agit que de serpentard ? Et le 7eme année, qui vous dit que c'en est vraiment un.

-La est tout le souci ! Réplica Luc.

-On ne voit jamais son visage, donc on suppose que ce soit un serpentard avec le blason sur sa robe, ou bien ça peut être quelqu'un de déguiser.

-Donc en fait vous me dites qu'il y a un mystère à résoudre et que… vous enquêtez et que… vous pensiez que j'avais des réponses ?

-Oui… ajouta timidement Max.

-Et cette histoire de querelle stupide entre les serpentard et toute l'école vous met encore plus la puce à l'oreille.

-Oui… répondit cette fois-ci Luc.

Amelia les regarda l'un après l'autre et… même s'il n'avait pas cet air un peu déprimer, elle trouvait qu'ils avaient vraiment une tête d'ahurie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel vite fait croisant les bras.

-Désoler mais je ne peux pas vous aidée. Et c'était risquer de me dire tout cela car si il y avait vraiment un complot ou autre dans l'école et que j'étais impliquer vous venez de faire en sorte que ce complot s'accomplie. Faites plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Quoi… parce qu'il y a vraiment un complot ? Réplica Luc.

-Non il n'y en a pas… de plus vous comme moi on est en première année et on vient à peine de commencer les cours… vous pensez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour mener une enquête ? Continuer à observer et attendre avant de dire qu'il y a quelqu…

-ATTENTION AMELIA !

Amelia se retourna alors suivant l'indication du doigt de Max puis… le trou noir.

Un affreux mal de tête.

Des douleurs partout le corps.

Des bruits incessants et brutaux.

Une odeur désagréable.

Amelia rouvrais péniblement les yeux mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était du blanc avec des tache noir. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, elle regardait donc faire le haut. Tout c'était flou, et elle avait du mal à ouvrir plus les yeux.

Des gens étaient en train de parler non loin d'elle, c'était des bruits perçant qui lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Elle distinguait à peine les mots. Cognards… Tuer… 30 mètre… point… griffondor… Qu'est-ce que c'était que se charabia ? Elle tenta de s'en rappeler … qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle parlait avec les jumeaux Weasley, Max et Luc. Un objet volant puis… plus rien… elle se retrouve visiblement sur un lit entourer de monde. Elle mit un moment avant de retrouver la totalité de ses esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, il y avait en effet cette odeur de désinfectant qui trainant d'en l'air… et avec son mal de tête cela lui donnait la n'oser.

La jeune Amos porta sa main sur sa tête et elle put y sentir un bandage et une grosse bosse. Elle en concluait que l'objet volant l'avait frappé en pleine tête mais pas qu'un peu. Quand elle passait sa main sur la bosse elle ne pus s'empêcher de se plaindre. Sa voie d'ailleurs, attira l'attention de l'infirmière, Madame Lee.

-Ma pauvre enfant. Enfin tu te réveilles. Cela faisait des heures que tu étais inconsciente…

Des heures ? Elle avait bien crue que cela faisait des jours. Elle sentait que son corps avait été meurtri comme s'il était pris des coups. Elle tenta de bouger mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha.

-Non ma chérie ne bouge surtout pas. Ton corps est encore à moitié briser, après une chute pareille, tu vas devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie…

-Je… je suis tombé ?

Amelia ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes. Ils étaient assez nombreux mais… elle n'arrivait pas à compter et à bien regarder qui était là. Un homme de petite taille et imposant s'approcha d'elle. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait du directeur.

-Miss Amos ? Pardonne moi de te déranger maintenant, mais je besoin de savoir. De quoi tu te rappel. Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Amelia regarda péniblement de directeur, elle voyait son regard perçant l'observer et avait l'impression qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt et lui dire la vérité. Elle mi un moment pour trouver la force de parler longtemps.

-Je… j'étais en train… de parler avec Max et … Luc Weasley. Le professeur bibine nous avait… autorisés à voler de notre propre chef… On s'est donc permis… d'aller a une certaine hauteur pour… discuter tranquille… On parlait tranquillement quand… max m'a… subitement dit de… faire attention et… un objet sombre m'a foncer dessus… puis plus rien.

Après cette effort Amelia se sentait obliger de fermer les yeux, elle avait soudainement le tournis. A côté d'elle Madame Lee était en train de lui préparer quelque chose… sans doute une potion. En même temps, le directeur se tourna vers le groupe de personne présent.

-Vous en retenue pendant un mois. Vous irez tous les soirs chez Messieurs Senior pour qu'il vous donne un travail à faire et à chaque fin de semaine un contrôle sur vos leçons de la semaine. Et on ne discute pas. Vous vous en êtes pris à une élève innocente et je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportement. La prochaine fois vous serez exclue de l'école ! Rejoignez votre salle commune !

A ses mot la majorité du groupe d'élève partirent de l'infirmerie seulement 3 restèrent. Amelia reconnue alors Mystique, max et Luc qui était resté. Une fois le directeur partie, tous les trois s'approchèrent pour prendre sa place. Mystique était drôlement triste et paniquer comme toujours. A croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça la plupart du temps. Elle n'arrivait même pas à dire un mot. Ce fut Luc qui eut le courage de prendre la parole.

-Ca va Amelia ? On a eu peur tu sais…

-Que s'est-il passer ? Demanda Amelia.

-Il y a eu un Cognards qui t'a foncer dessus d'un seul coup et ta cogner de plein fouet a la tête. Tu es ensuite tomber mais ni Luc ni moi n'avons pu te rattraper à temps. Tu as fait une chute de 30 mètre. Répondit alors Max.

-Une chute qui aurait pu la tuer… Ajouta Madame Lee. Il est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'elle n'est pas eu le crane fracasser, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas dans un match les cognards ont tendance à s'énerver de ne pas trouver de cible tout de suite, ils sont donc plus violent que la normal…

-Et là on vient d'apprendre qu'en faites s'était volontaire, remarqua Mystique.

Luc et Max baissait la tête. Honteux.

-C'était des élève de 4 eme année de griffondor… Ils ont voulu faire une farce… Dit Max.

-On est désoler Amelia… c'est notre faute, si nous ne te parlions pas… il ne te serait sans doute rien arrivé. Dit ensuite Luc.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…

Amelia avait de nouveau le courage de dire quelque chose.

-Madame Lee… vous êtes d'accord avec moi si je dis… que cette guerre des maisons est absurde ?

-Et comment ! répondit-elle. Cela fait 30 ans qu'on a plus eu de problème avec les serpentard mais c'est comme si poudlard avait besoins des serpentard comme bouc émissaire ! Totalement absurde. En tout cas, cela à couter chère au Griffondor ! 50 point de moins et une sacrée punition. Après ça ils vont se tenir tranquille, croyez-moi !

Madame Lee avait fini de préparer sa potion et commençait à l'approcher d'Amelia.

-Aller ma grande. Ce n'est pas bon niveau gout mais bon pour ton corps. Tu vas pouvoir guérir et sortir demain avec ça. Mais la nuit sera pénible, la majorité de tes os doit être ressoudé.

A contre cœur, Amelia se redressa légèrement et bue la potion. Elle avait bien faillit tout vomir dans l'immédiat, mais réussit à prendre sur soi. Elle sentait déjà que cela faisait effet, madame Lee rangea ensuite ses ingrédients. Et aller les rangers.

-Est-ce que ça ira Amelia ?

Mystique s'inquiétait… peut être un peu trop. A par Qu'Amelia se sentait vraiment en bouillit, elle allait plutôt bien… son mal de tête pas contre était toujours présent.

-Oui ça ira… Je vais rester ici et me reposer… de toute façon c'est le weekend end. Tu n'as cas commencer les devoirs et me les passer ensuite, je ferais le reste.

Mais mystique n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais cela importait peut. Les jumeaux sourirent à Amélia, montrant leur bonne humeur malgré qu'il s'était passé.

-On a décidé qu'on allait continuer à enquêter et de te tenir au courant même si tu n'en a pas envie ! T'es après tout notre pote de balais alors, si en plus tu t'es pris un cognard ça fait de toi quelqu'un de confiance ! S'acclama Max.

-vous êtes vraiment bizarre tous les deux… remarqua Amelia.

-On sait ! Dirent-ils ensuite joyeusement.

-WEASLEYS !

Une voie retentit dans l'infirmerie et il fut clair que c'était un garçon… un garçon en colère sans doute… Et étrangement familière a Amelia. Elle tourna la tête et vit alors William qui attendant devant la porte, il regardait les jumeau Weasley et ceux-ci se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

-Désoler Amelia mais on doit y aller !

-On se voit une prochaine fois ! Guérie bien.

Puis ils prirent leur jambes à leur coup et quittèrent l'infirmerie suivit de William. Depuis qu'elle avait compris que William ne lui adresserais plus un mot, Amelia avait laissé tomber les tentatives pour lui parler. Pourtant il y en avait eu toute la semaine à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Mais rien à faire. Toujours aussi sombre et aussi mauvais. La jeune Amos préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ces pensées et regarda ensuite Mystique.

-tu devrais y aller aussi mystique… Je suis bien ici. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oui mais…

-Elle a raison.

L'infirmière qui revenait.

-Miss Amos a besoin de repos, laisser la moi, je m'en occuperais…

Mystique hésita un instant et se décida ensuite de la laisser elle fit signe a Amelia, prenant ses affaire avec elle et quitta ensuite l'infirmerie. Un fois la porte fermée, Amelia grimassa fortement crispa ses doigts montrant qu'elle avait mal.

-Tu es bien courageuse toi… La douleur va continuer encore un moment, après tu pourras enfin dormir. Courage.

Elle laissa alors Amelia seule pour qu'elle puisse exprimer sa douleur tranquille.

3 heures du matin.

Amelia se réveilla en pleine nuit son corps encore endoloris. Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir et se dit alors que c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait réveillé. Se tournant dans le lit, pouvant maintenant se le permettre, elle attendit que le bruit s'éloigne pour pouvoir se rendormir. Mais alors qu'elle écoutait le brouhaha dans le couloir, elle entendit parmi les mots le nom de Peter et ensuite sa voie.

-Je vous jure qu'on ne s'est parlé qu'une minute…

-Silence Grimm ! On t'avait prévenue maintenant il faut payer… Avance !

Amelia se redressa alors du lit. Son corps lui faisait encore mal, mais elle pouvait bouger. Intriguer par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre elle attendit que les bruit s'éloigne un peu avant de descendre du lit, péniblement certes mais avec force et courage, attrapa sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la sortit. Elle due s'aider des lit et des murs pour avancer, mais ça va, elle arrivera avancer suffisamment vite pour éviter de perdre la trace de groupe qui venait de passer. Amelia sorti de l'infirmerie, vit que le groupe tournait dans un couloir suivant. Pour ne pas les perdre elle due plus que se trainer, il était hors de question de les laisser filer aussi facilement. Elle rejoignit l'angle du couloir et les vit arriver au fond de celui-ci avant de tourner à droite. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait les perdre. S'aidant toujours du mur pour avancer Amelia les suivit couloir par couloir et ils finirent enfin par s'arrêter après un long moment. Tout ça l'avait épuisé, mais elle tenait bon. C'était un groupe de poufsoufle qui en avait après Peter, ils plaquèrent celui-ci contre un mur et un était en train de lever sa baguette vers lui.

-Alors Grimm, on t'a dénoncé disant que tu as parlé avec une serpentard en début de semaine.

A ses mots Amelia devina qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

-Oui c'est vrais mais… on avait fait connaissance avant la répartition, je lui expliquais juste que je ne lui parlerais plus.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas pris en compte notre avertissement… à chaque fois que tu étais dans le même cours de la miss tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de la regarder.

-Non c'est faux !

-menteur ! Tu vas subir le même sort que ta camarade qui s'est prise un corgnard en plein vol, sauf que cela sera très humiliant… Prépare-toi Grimm !

-Non s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas vrais, je n'ai rien fait ! On ne se connait même pas ! Non laisser moi !

L'un d'eux l'attrapait par le Cole pour le tenir et l'autre s'apprêtaient à lui jeter un sort. Amelia ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se faire, après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle sortit alors de l'ombre s'approchant subitement d'eux.

-NON ARRÊTER !

Sa voie attira tous leur attention. Ce fut une grande surprise pour eux, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

-laisser le tranquille, arrêter de faire N'importe quoi ! Il n'a rien fait… c'est moi qui lui ai parlé l'autre fois.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Celui qui tenait la baguette s'approcha la regardant curieusement. Il s'arrêta après se tournant vers ses amis.

-Je rêve ou sa petite amie est là ? Dit-il en ricanant.

Les ricanements furent partager avec ses amis, et plus les ricanements durait plus Amelia commençait à avoir peur. Elle sorti alors sa propre baguette même si elle considérait que sa tentative allait être peine perdu. L'autre en rigolait encore plus.

-Voyez-vous ça, la miss sort son cure-dent alors qu'elle ne sait pas encore s'en servir.

En effet Amelia ne connaissait pas encore un sort utile à ce genre de situation mais elle resta comme de marbre et garda sa baguette brandit. Elle refusait de laisser Peter tout seul dans ce genre de situation.

-Laisser Peter s'en aller !

-Et pourquoi ? Mr Grimm a des vue sur toi, si on ne le corrige pas tout de suite il continuera son manège !

-non…

-Non ?

-Non... c'est… c'est de ma faut s'il me egarde je n'arrête pas d'attirer son attention.

-et pourquoi tu veux attirer son attention ?

-Pa… Parce que…

-Parce que quoi ?

-Je…

Amelia voulait lui trouver une bonne excuse mais la situation était tel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Le jeune homme en face d'elle avança de façon menaçante, Amelia recula, gardât toujours sa baguette lever.

-N'a… n'approche pas…

-Oh, tu crois…

Le garçon se précipita sur elle pour lui attraper le bras et ainsi la désarmer, il l'a traina ensuite devant Peter la tenant par les cheveux.

-Bien tu vas voir ce qu'on a réservé à ton petit ami.

Peter était tout aussi effrayer qu'elle, il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Le garçon brandit de nouveau sa baguette sur lui préparant son coup. Peter ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire et…

-Arrêter tout de suite !

Encore une autre voie, les poufsoufle se demandait bien ce qui attire les mouches ici. C'était un préfet mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était Salamender Malefoy.

-Ah merde !

-Vite tirons nous !

-Je vous le déconseille ! Dit Salamender. Rester ou vous êtes ou les conséquences seront très grave. Lâcher tout de suite les premières années !

Ordre donné, ordre pratiqué, Les poufsoufle lâchèrent Peter et Amelia et tous les deux allèrent se réfugier auprès de Salamender.

-Vous vous en sortez pour cette fois poufsoufle, mais la prochaine fois j'appellerais un professer. En attendant -20 points pour Poufsoufle ! Je vous conseille vivement de ne plus recommencer avec les premières années !

-Oui promis ! On s'en va.

Les gars partirent donc de leur côté dans la précipitation laissant alors Amelia, Peter et Salamender dans le noir. Après un moment de silence, Salamender se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dirent tout deux Amelia et Peter.

-Heureusement que tu étais la Amelia, ta voie à attirer mon attention et donc je suis venue dès que possible.

-Merci Salamender.

-Quand à toi Grimm… je viens de te sauver la mise pour cette fois mais ne va pas croire qu'ils ne vont pas recommencer. Je te conseille donc vivement d'apprendre des sorts utiles au plus vite pour pouvoir te défendre.

-d'accord…

-Bien… Ramenons Amelia a l'infirmerie je te ramenais après Peter.

Ainsi tous les trois prirent le chemin inverse qu'Amelia avait pris il y a un moment. Amelia regardai le chemin qu'elle empruntait alors que Peter gardait les yeux baisser. Elle se demandait si c'était vrai qu'il la regardait tout le temps durant les cours. Mais peu importe cela n'était pas vraiment le moment le moment. Amelia avait découvert qu'en plus d'être en 5 eme année Salamender était le nouveau préfet de serpentard. Il n'y avait pas de toute il était fait pour une sacré carrière. Une fois arriver devant l'infirmerie.

-Bien Amelia retourne te coucher et surtout pas de bêtise, je suis obligé d'enlever 5 points à serpentard pour être sorti dans le couloir mais… pas plus car c'était dans le but d'aider quelqu'un. Maintenant Peter allons rejoindre la tour des Poufsoufle. Bonne nuit Amelia.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle les regarda ensuite s'éloigner en silence avant de se décider de rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour aller se coucher. Elle se montrait inquiète pour Peter sachant qu'il risquait encore qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle eut donc du mal à dormir le reste de la nuit.


End file.
